No one else can have you, You're Mine!
by azizaanr
Summary: Saat melihat senyumannya dan juga mata emerald yang sangat menyejukkan itu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan ini. Tapi saat dia tertawa bersama dengan anak lain, ada rasa amarah yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Dan sejak saat itu, aku sudah memutuskan. No one else can have you, You're Mine!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Hai fanfictioners. I'm com back *yeay**

 **Setelah lebih dari setahun ga nulis ff, sekarang aku datang dengan cerita baru. Bukannya ngelanjutin, malah buat yang baru hiks :". Maaf ya, aku banyak utang deh *curhat**

 **Yosh, langsung aja ya..**

 **Cerita ini juga real juga terinspirasi sama ff author-author yang udah professional *ciee.. Untuk lebih tepatnya sih banyak bgt huhuu..**

 **Jadi maaf ya apabila terdapat hal yang sama seperti author-author laen. Entah itu alur, setting, atau apalah. Karena memang aku tidak sengaja. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Saat melihat senyumannya dan juga mata emerald yang sangat menyejukkan itu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan ini. Tapi saat dia tertawa bersama dengan anak lain, ada rasa amarah yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Dan sejak saat itu, aku sudah memutuskan.

 **.**

 **No one else can have you, You're Mine!**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ide Dasar : Real is mine. Dan terinspirasi dari beberapa author**

 **Warning : Dramatis, Hurt, Romance**

 **Pairing : Sasusaku**

 **Rated : M**

 **Uchiha Itachi = 13 tahun**

 **Uchiha Sasuke = 7 tahun**

 **Haruno Sakura = 7 tahun**

 **.**

 **No one else can have you, You're Mine!**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **.**

 **.**

at **Panti Asuhan Sunagakure**

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan datar, namun tak luput ada rasa aneh didalam dirinya. Apalagi saat mendengar ibunya mengatakan-

"Jadi ini yang namanya Haruno Sakura ya? Hai Sakura, perkenalkan nama bibi Uchiha Mikoto." Ucap ibu Sasuke dengan mengulurkan tangannya kepada seorang anak kecil berhelaian merah muda.

"Ayo Sakura, jabat tangan bibi Mikoto nak." Senyum tulus serta ucapan halus mengalir dari Meiko Baa-san, selaku Ketua Yayasan di Panti asuhan Sunagakure

"Ha'i. Salam kenal Mikoto Baa-san. Kalau Ojii-san ini siapa namanya?" Senyum ceria dan ucapan nan gembira terlontarkan dari mulut kecil gadis berhelaian merah muda.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya tersenyum ceria

"Hn. Nama Ojii-san Uchiha Fugaku. Dan mereka adalah anak-anak om dan tante" Ucap sang suami dari Uchia Mikoto dengan datar, namun ada rasa hangat didalamnya sambil melirik kedua anak laki-lakinya

"Ha'i. salam kenal Fugaku Jii-san"

.

.

Selama perkenalan, Sasuke terus menatap gadis itu. Dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Entah itu hanya halusi saja atau apa, dia merasa hanya ada si gadis berhelaian merah tersebut dan sasuke saja diruangan ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba gadis tersebut mendekat

.

"Ano, nama senpai siapa?" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah ayunya. Kenapa gadis ini memanggilnya senpai. Alasannya mudah, karena anak tersebut lebih tinggi darinya dan sepertinya usianya lebih tua dari gadis tersebut.

"Halo Sakura, Uchiha itachi. Namaku Uchiha itachi." Seru anak pertama dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto

"Salam kenal Itachi-san" Jawab Sakura sambil membungkukkan badanya

Sakura merasa ada yang menatapnya sedari tadi, akhirnya dia menoleh kearah dimana dia merasa ditatap terus-menerus.

Satu kata yang terlintas didalam pikirannya, Tampan.

"A-ano, kalau nama kamu siapa? Ka-kalau namaku Haruno sakura" Ucap Sakura dengan gugup. Namun tak lupa senyum tulus ada di wajahnya serta uluran tangannya

Sasuke terperanjat saat gadis yang sedari tadi ditatapnya mengajak bicara.

"Hn. Sasuke, Uchiha sasuke." Balas Sasuke tanpa membalas uluran tangan gadis dihadapannya

.

Sakura merasa kecewa, karena uluran tangannya tidak dibalas oleh Sasuke. Namun dia berusaha supaya tidak terlihat oleh siapa pun rasa kecewanya itu.

Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menutupi rasa kecewa tersebut. Karena semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut mengetahui apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura

Itachi yang mengetahui itu pun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, karena dia tau bahwa Sasuke bukan tipe anak yang gampang berbaur selain dengan keluarganya sendiri dan sahabat terdekatnya.

"Emm.. jadi gadis manis ini yang akan menjadi adikku" Tanya Itachi sambil menolehkan wajahnya kepada sang Ayah dan Ibunya

"Iya nak. Miulai sekarang, Sakura akan mejadi bagian dari keluarga kita." Balas sang ibu

Semua orang disana merasa bahagia, apalagi Sakura. Sudah sejak lama ia menginginkan sebuah keluarga. Dimana ada seorang Ayah dan Ibu yang menyayangi anaknya. Dan saat kemarin malem Meiko baa-san mengatakan kalau ada keluarga yang akan mengadopsi Sakura, Sakura tak henti-hentinya memasang wajah ceria sepanjang hari

"Semua administrasi akan diurus oleh orang saya. Dan apakah kami boleh mebawa Sakura bersama kami?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku

"Baik pak, dan Sakura juga boleh ikut bersama keluarga anda. Sakura, mulai sekarang kamu akan memiliki keluarga yang akan menyayangi kamu. Jangan nakal ya nak, jaga diri kamu. Sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari." Suara sang pimpinan Panti Asuhan terdengar sedih sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Hiks.. a-aku akan jaga diri baik-baik Meiko baa-san, aku janji tidak akan nakal disana. Dan aku juga berjanji akan mengunjungi baa-san. Te-terima kasih telah menyayangi sakura seperti anak baa-san sendiri. Baa-san ja-jangan khawatirkan Sakura ya, Baa-san juga jaga diri ba-baik-baik" Balasa Sakura terbata-bata sambil memeluk Meiko baa-san.

Suasana haru meliputi ruangan tersebut. Tetapi mereka melupakan satu hal

Bahwa semenjak sang Ibu mengatakan bahwa gadis itu akan mejadi adiknya, rasa tidak suka meliputi anak bungsu mereka-

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **.**

.

at **Uchiha House, Konoha**

Semua anggota keluarga Uchiha Fugaku keluar dari mobil yang telah memabwanya pulang dari Panti asuhan Sunagakure.

"Nah Sakura, mulai hari ini kamu akan tinggal bersama kami. Dan bolehkan nama kamu saya ganti?" Tanya Uchiha Mikoto pelan kepada Sakura, dia berbicara pelan karena takut menyinggung perasaan gadis kecil ini.

"I-iya, tidak apa Mikoto baa-san" Ucap Sakura malu-malu

"Mulai sekarang, nama kamu adalah Uchiha Sakura. Dan mulai sekarang juga, panggil kami Otou-san dan Okaa-san mengerti nak"Jjawab sang kepala keluarga dengan senyuman tulus yang ada dibibirnya

.

Brakk..

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya. Dia benar-benar merasa kecewa atas keputusan sang ayah dan ibu. Keputusan dimana mereka akan mengadopsi anak perempuan untuk kelurganya.

Dia bukannya tidak suka jika mereka mengadopsi anak perempuan. Akan tetapi, kenapa harus **dia**

Ya, alasan Sasuke marah adalah dia. Kenapa harus dia, kenapa bukan anak perempuan yang lainnya saja. Sasuke tidak suka jika dia menjadi adik tirinya. Sasuke **sangat** tidak suka. Karena semenjak Sasuke melihatnya, Sasuke telah mengklaim bahwa **dia** adalah **Miliknya**.

 **Milik Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke, tidak boleh ada yang lain!**

.

Masih kecil memang untuk bisa memikirkan hal sebesar itu. Namun berbeda jika pemikiran tersebut dihasilkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, sebulan juga Sakura sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Dia merasa sangat bahagia, bisa disayangi oleh Ayah dan Ibu, memiliki kedua Kakak yang sangat menyayanginya.

 **Kedua kakak.** Benarkah kedua kakaknya menyayanginya seperti halnya keluarga lain?

Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang kedua kakak, tapi hanya satu kakak yang memang benar-benar menyayanginya. Ia adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak angkat pertamanya

Lalu, bagaiman dengan kakak angkatnya yang kedua itu?

.

Sakura tidak tau, semenjak kedatangannya di keluarga ini, hanya Sasuke lah yang tidak pernah mengajak ia beradaptasi. Entah itu dirumah, ataupun disekolahnya. Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura ditempatkan disekolah yang sama dan di kelas yang sama pula.

Sakura sempat berpikir, mungkin ia yang harus memulai untuk mengajak ngobrol kakaknya tersebut, akan tetapi pemikirannya salah.

Sasuke malah diam. Tetapi Sakura tidak patah semangat, ia terus saja mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar harus diam. Karena yang terjadi adalah Sasuke membentaknya, dan mengatakan-

" **Aku bukanlah kakakmu. Dan kau bukan adikku. Aku tidak memiliki adik. Apalagi adik perempuan sepertimu. Jadi jangan pernah kau mengajakku berbicara. Mengerti!"**

Setelah mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Sakura menangis, ia benar-benar merasa takut dan kecewa. Takut karena mendapatkan bentakan dari kakaknya, dan Kecewa karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai adik.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara. Senang? Tentu saja Sakura senang. Kakak yang selama ini tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai adik, sekarang malah mengajaknya ngobrol.

Ngobrol? Mungkinkah bisa dikatakan seperti itu, karena kenyataanya adalah Sasuke-

"Hn. aku baru beli sepatu yang bertali. Jadi ikatkan tali sepatuku." Ucap Sasuke dengan datar nan tegas

Sakura tentu saja senang, bisa membatu kakaknya untuk mengikat tali sepatu sang kakak.

Dengan perasaan senang ia pun berjongkok dan mengikatkan tali sepatu kakaknya. Setelah tali sepatu kanan sang kakak sudah selesai, sekarang giliran tali sepatu sebelah kiri.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, tangan kakan Sasuke berusaha untuk melepaskan tali sepatu sebelah kanan yang telah dirapikan oleh Sakura.

"Sudah selesai Sasuke-nii" Ucap Sakura sambil mengadahkan kepalanya serta senyuman yang begitu tulus

 **Deg.**

Rasa itu lagi. Sasuke merasakan hal yang tak bisa ia jelaskan saat melihat senyuman Sakura. Tapi ia membuang jauh-jauh rasa itu, kemudian mengatakan

"Sudah selesai hn? Kau lihat itu, tali sepatu sebelah kanan ku rusak. Sebenarnya kau merapikannya tidak sih?" Balas Sasuke ketus

Sakura pun merasa ada yanganeh, padahal ia yakin jika ia sudah merapikannya dengan benra dan kuat. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat sang kakak kecewa. Ia pun merapikannya lagi.

Sengaja atau tidak, posisi saat ini adalah Sasuke duduk di sofa dan sakura yang berjongkok. Dengan sengaja Sasuke menampik tangan Sakura dengan kakinya yang akan dirapikan tali sepatunya oleh Sakura.

Sakura pun terjungkal kebelakang. "Dasar tidak berguna. Minggir sana!" Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis.

Dia tidak tau apa salah dia hingga Sasuke memperlakukan dia seperti itu, Sakura tidak pernah marah kepada Sasuke. Karena ia hanya ingin Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai Adik seperti yang dialkukan oleh Itachi-nii

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun tidak pernah berubah, Sasuke selalu memperlakukan Sakura dengan kasar. Dan hal itu tanpa diketahui oleh kedua orang tua mereka, termasuk Itachi

Hingga saat kedua orang tuanya akan pergi ke Paris, untuk mengurus perusahaanya disana. Sebuah berita muncul dilayar televisi

.

.,

"Pemirsa, dikabarkan pesawat Boeing-373 dengan jurusan Paris, Prancis mengalami kecelakaan. Dan telah dipastikan bahwa semua penumpang telah meninggal dunia. Saat ini Polisi dan para relawan sedang mengidentifikasi masing-masing korban. Sekilas info dari kami"

Itachi, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang memang saat itu sedang menonton televisi benar-benar syok.

Itachi dan Sasuke, mereka masih kecil untuk kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka. Dan Sakura, dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Keluarga yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan telah meninggalkannya. Sekali lagi, ia kehilangan kasih saying kedua orang tua.

.

Semenjak saat itu, Itachi pindah ke Paris untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya bersam orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

Dan untuk Sasuke dan sakura, mereka tetap di Konoha. Melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya, yang berbeda hanyalah mereka tinggal berdua bersama para pembantu dirumahnya.

.

Kebiasaan Sasuke tidak pernah berubah, ia bahkan lebih menyiksa Sakura sejadi-jadinya

Hingga saat mereka telah berusia 17 tahun, semuanya berubah-

.

.

.

Dan ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, melainkan Awal dari segalanya.

.

 **TBC**

Pasuruan, 14 February 2016

azizaanr_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto milik** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya aku masih ragu buat ngelanjutin fic ini, karena aku masih takut buat nulis fic ber- rated M**

 **Iya sih umurku udah 17 tahun, dan mau ke 18. Cuman ga tau kenapa rada bimbang gitu huhuu..**

 **.**

 **Tapi, setelah lihat fav &foll story aku yg ini. Cukup buat rasa bimbang aku hilang dan setuju untuk nerusin fic ini. Apalagi didukung dari reviewers, ya meskipun cuman 4 orang hiks :"**

 **.**

 **Tapi itu wajar sih, aku kan juga masih newbie**

 **So, let's chap 2 begin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In this story, real it's Mine!**

 **Tapi terinspirasi juga dari fic-fic Author yg laen.**

 **Jadi maaf ya apabila terdapat hal yang sama seperti author-author laen. Entah itu alur, setting, atau entah apa itu. Karena memang aku tidak sengaja. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Saat melihat senyumannya dan juga mata emerald yang sangat menyejukkan itu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan ini. Tapi saat dia tertawa bersama dengan anak lain, ada rasa amarah yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Dan sejak saat itu, aku sudah memutuskan.

 **.**

 **No one else can have you, You're Mine!**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ide Dasar : Real is mine. Dan terinspirasi dari beberapa author**

 **Warning : Dramatis, Hurt, Romance, Bahasa kasar**

 **.**

 **Not for Underage!**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Sasusaku**

 **Rated : M**

 **Uchiha Itachi = 23 tahun**

 **Uchiha Sasuke = 17 tahun**

 **Haruno Sakura = 17 tahun**

 **.**

 **No one else can have you, You're Mine!**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **.**

 **.**

at **Uchiha Manshion**

.

Tak terasa sudah 10 tahun berlalu semenjak kepergian orang tuanya. Kini Sasuke menjadi seorang pemuda yang digilai oleh perempuan-perempuan disekitarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Berparas bak pangeran Yunani, memiliki tubuh atletis serta kulit putih nan bersih, rahang yang begitu tegas, dan jangan lupa dengan bibir yang begitu kissable

Selama ini ia benar-benar kehilangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Tapi ia tidak pernah kehilangan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari orang-orang sekitarnya, Itachi

Ya, meskipun semenjak orang tuanya meninggal, dan Itachi pergi meninggalkannya ke Paris untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai Direktur Utama Uchiha Group. Itachi tidak pernah lupa dengan dirinya, Itachi selalu memberikan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke. Tak jarang selama 3 bulan sekali Itachi datang ke Konoha untuk melihat perkembangan adik-adiknya.

Adik-adiknya?

Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura.

Selama ini juga kehidupan Sasuke berubah, menginjak ke jenjang High School. Ia mulai berani pergi ke club dengan teman-temannya, dan sering main wanita. Tapi meski begitu, di sekolahnya Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah mendapatkan predikat dibawah 3 besar. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan predikat dibawah 3 besar, toh IQ nya 155.

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak pernah berubah dari Sasuke. Cuek, Dingin, Irit bicara, dan menyiksa Sakura.

.

.

.

Bicara tentang Sakura, kini ia pun juga tumbuh sebagai gadis yang sangat mempesona dikalangan sekitar. Manis, Ceria, Memiliki tubuh tinggi bak model, Memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah muda, dan jangan lupakan dengan kedua tonjolan di dadanya yang begitu menggairahkan bagi kaum Adam. Bukan hanya kaum Adam, bahkan kaum Hawa pun berdecak iri melihat kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha Sakura.

Ia juga tidak pernah berubah, ia tumbuh sebagai gadis yang baik, selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang yang menyapanya, dan memberikan kasih sayang serta perhatian kepada orang didekatnya.

Selama 10 tahun pula ia tinggal di Uchiha Manshion dengan kakak keduanya.

.

Kakak?

Masih bisakah Sakura menganggap ia sebagai kakaknya. Kakak yang selama ini ia ingini tuk menganggapnya sebagai Adik, Kakak yang selama ini ia ingini tuk berbagi kasih sayang dan perhatian.

Sasuke tidak pernah berubah, malah ia sangat dingin kepada Sakura. Tak jarang- bukan, sering sekali Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti budak. Bukan sebagai adik.

.

Pagi telah tiba, kicauan burung terdengar begitu merdu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni tangga. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tuk menuju ke ruang makan

.

"Emm.. O-ohaiyo Sasuke-nii. Aku sudah memasakkan sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke-nii" Seru Sakura kakaknya turun dari lantai kamarnya berada.

Tanpa menjawab seruan dari sang adik, Sasuke langsung duduk di kursi makan. Dengan datar Sasuke mengambil piring dimana piring tersebut telah disiapkan oleh sang adik. Ia pun mencicipi makanan tersebut dan-

Prangg..

"Ini yang kau sebut sup tomat kesukaanku hah? Kau bisa masak tidak sih, apa lidahmu sudah tidak dapat merasakan mana makanan enak dan tidak? Dasar tidak berguna. Gara-gara kau selera makanku hilang.

Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah panggil aku kakak. Karena aku tak sudi memiliki adik sepertimu."

Lagi.

Lagi dan lagi Sasuke membentaknya, sudah berjuta ribu Sasuke membentaknya dan memperlakukan Sakura seperti budak. Sudah berulang kali Sakura menangis karena Sasuke. dan berulang kali juga ia tak pernah berhenti untuk mengharapkan sang kakak melihatnya sebagai adik.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jikalau Sakura yang memasakkan makanan Sasuke setiap hari, akan tetapi bentakan dan cacian dari Sasuke lah yang membuat Sakura kecewa dan menangis

 **Sakura POV**

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sasuke-nii tidak pernah menghargai aku.

Kenapa Sasuke-nii tidak sudi memiliki adik seperti aku hiks..

Aku tidak boleh menangis seperti ini, aku yakin kalau aku bisa melakukan hal yang baik untuk Sasuke-noii, pasti Sasuke-nii akan menganggapku sebagai adiknya

Iya iya, aku tidak boleh nangis. Aku kuat, aku akan melakukan apapun agar Sasuke-nii melihatku

.

 **Sakura POV end**

.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, sakura bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah awal semester genap dikelas 10. Jadi mau tidak mau Sakura harus tertib untuk datang kesekolah agar ia mendapatkan hasil ujian yang maksimal nantinya.

Sakura dan Sasuke bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, Konoha High School. Memang mereka juga setingkat. Namun mereka berbeda kelas. Sakura di kelas XB dan Sasuke di kelas XA. Dimana kelas XA adalah kelas murid-murid yang memiliki IQ tinggi

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kesekolah, Sakura bersenandung ria dan senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menaiki bus. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menaiki mobil sport keluaran terbaru. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali berangkat bersama kakaknya, namun sudah jelas apa yang ia terima saat meminta untuk berangkat bersama Sasuke

"Aku tak sudi jika mobilku ditumpangi oleh orang sepertimu. Kau pikir kau pantas hah duduk disampingku!"

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sadar ia memang bukan dari anggota asli keluarga Uchiha. Namun Uchhiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto lah yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak

Ia tak pernah meminta apapun kepada Ayah dan Ibunya, ia hanya minta kasih sayang dan perhatian dari keluarga. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup menurut Sakura

 **.**

at **Konoha High School**

 **.**

Tiga mobil sport memasuki kawasan di Konoha High School. Beberapa murid yang sedang berjalan ataupun duduk santai pun berdecak kagum melihatnya.

Keluarlah mereka semua yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh kaum Hawa.

"Kyaa… Sasuke-kun aku merindukanmu. ."

"Naruto-koi, kau semakin tampan. ."

"Neji.. kau manis sekali. ,"

"Kyaaa.. Sai, aku cinta padamu. ."

"Shikaa sini tidurlah di pangkuanku. ."

.

Yaa.. begitulah sekiranya para kaum Hawa melihat mereka berlima.

Meskipun mereka semua adalah murid kelas X, tetapi banyak sekali kakak kelas mereka yang sangat mengagumi ketampanan dan kepopuleran mereka

Disisi lain, Sakura telah menapaki kakinya di gerbang KHS

Saat memasuki sekolahnya, ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang sudah biasa terjadi di sekolahnya.

Dimana para siswi-siswi bergerombolan hanya untuk melihat kelompok kakaknya

.

Tanpa menengok sedikitpun, ia melalui mereka semua. Ia hanya ingin sampai di kelas dan bertemu sapa dengan teman-temannya.

"Ohaiyou Forehead. ." Sapa Ino, teman dekat Sakura sekaligus teman sebangkunya.

"Ohaiyou Pig, Ohaiyou semua" Jawab Sakura dengan senyum tulusnya

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari. Mereka adalah salah satu sekelompok orang yang mempunyai rasa persahabatan dengan baik. Mereka mulai saling mengenal dan saling bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku Chogakkou

.

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi, semua siswa dan siswi berhamburan untuk cepat-cepat masuk kedalam kelas. Karena terlambat sedikit saja, sanksi yang akan mereka terima sangatlah berat

.

Lain hal nya jika itu semua menyangkut dengan kelima tokoh pria ini, mereka merupakan anak dari keluarga yang menyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini.

Meskipun mereka terlambat, satu gurupun tidak akan memberi mereka sanksi. Paling-paling juga cuman disuruh masuk tanpa omelan seperti guru biasanya

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelas, mereka terlibat dalam percakapan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan-

"Hoi Teme, kenapa sih aku tidak pernah melihatmu berangkat bersama Sakura-chan? Malah yang ku ketahui, Sakura selalu berjalan ke jalan raya untuk menunggu bus"

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe!"

"Ckk kau ini, apa kau tidak pernah sadar hah kalau Sakura-chan sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis incaran pria-pria diluar?"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, langkah kaki Sasuke pun mendadak berhenti

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Sasuke. Jangankan pria diluar, disekolahpun banyak yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh nafsu." Saut Shikamaru dengan malas

.

"Jadi kau belum tau? Padahal kemarin pulang sekolah aku melihat Sakura dibonceng oleh Akasuna" Balas Sai dengan senyuman palsunya

.

 **Deg. .**

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Tanpa memerdulikan tanggapan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah penuh amarah kedalam kelas

at **XB**

Pelajaran telah berlangsung, saat ini mereka belajar Fisika. Suasana kelas yang tenang nan damai begitu terasa di kelas ini. Namun itu hanya untuk beberapa saat saja. Karena setelah sang guru pergi keluar, suasana kelas menjadi seperti biasanya. Ramai

"Stt stt Sakura, kemarin kau pulang dengan Sasori-san anak kelas XA ya? Apa benar itu"

Sakura pun terkejut, bagaimana bisa Ino mengetahui hal itu

"Kau tahu darimana?" Jawab Sakura dengan santai

"Heii.. bagaimana aku tidak tau kalau semua siswi pada menggosipimu tadi pagi" Balas Ino dengan sewot

"Hust Pig, pelankan suaramu. Memang iya kemarin aku pulang bersama Sasori-san. Karena pada saat itu bus yang kutunggu tidak datang-datang. Dan ternyata Sasori-san memberikan tumpangan kepadaku"

"Kyaaa.. benarkah itu? Jadi gossip itu benar ya kalau Sasori-san menaruh hati padamu. Lalu bagimana denganmu?"

Suara teriakan Ino mengagetkan sahabat Sakura yang lainnya. Hingga mereka semua berkumpul di meja Sakura dan Ino

"Benarkah itu Sakura?" Tanya Tenten dngan raut penasaran yang diikuti aanggukan oleh kedua temannya

"Bagaimana apanya? Dan benar apanya? Balas Sakura kaget

"Ckk, jangan pura-pura tidak tau Sakura. Benarkah Sasori-san menaruh hati padamu? Lalu apakah kau juga menaruh hati pada dia?" Saut Temari

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih, memangnya kalian dapat berita itu dari siapa? Dan aku dengan Sasori-san hanya berteman. Tidak lebih. Aku juga baru kemarin saja kok ditawarin tumpangan oleh Sasori-san"

.

"Forehead,dengarkan aku. Semua orang juga sudah tau kalau selama ini Sasori-san menaruh hati padamu. Tidakkah kau lihat saat kita berolahraga, ia selalu saja menatapmu. Dan jangan lupa saat kita berada di kantin, ia selalu menatapmu dengan mata seperti sedang Falling in Love"

"A-aku setuju dengan Ino-chan" Saut Hinata yang diikuti anggukan sahabat lainnya

"Hahh.. terserah apa yang kalian katakan. Karena aku tidak menaruh hati pada siapapun. Selama ini aku menganggap Sasori-san hanya sebatas teman. Begitupun dengan teman-teman lainnya" balas Sakura pasrah

"Huhh.. sayang sekali kalau begitu. Padahalkan Sasori-san cukup popular di sekolah kita"

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar seruan Ino, ia kemudian melanjutkan apa yang telah dicatat oleh gurunya di papan tulis

 **Kring.. kring..**

Jam pelajaran ke-2 telah usai, sekarang adalah jam pelajaran ke-3 dimana kelas XB sedang Olahraga

Sakura dan teman-temannya berkumpul ditengah lapangan. Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum melakukan Olahraga yang sesungguhnya.

Banyak sekali kaum Adam yang izin keluar kelas hanya untuk melihat Sakura dan teman-temannya berolahraga. Siapa coba yang mau melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Kesempatan untuk melihat lekuk tubuh dari Uchiha Sakura dan teman-temannya yang aduhai. Pantat yang begitu menggoda, serta dua gundukan di dadanya yang membusung sempurna.

.

Di lantai dua, dimana siswa-siswi kelas XA sampai XD berada. Untuk kelas XA jam pelajaran kali ini free, dikarenakan sang guru izin pergi ke dinas.

Mereka semua keluar kelas. Entah itu ke kantin atau dimanapun sesukanya. Kali ini, Uchiha Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang berada di tempat biasanya mereka duduki. Atap sekolah

Di atap sekolah ini, mereka dapat melihat semua aktivitas siswa-siswi lainnya. Termasuk melihat kelas XB melakukan pemanasan

Uchiha Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan intens. Pikirannya kembali melayang dengan perkataan teman-temannya jika Sakura merupakan incaran siswa di sekolahnya. Apalagi kemarin Sakura pulang dengan Akasuna sialan itu

Ia melirik ke pantat sang gadis yang begitu sekal.

Shitt..

Pantanya sangat indah.

Naik keatas, kemuadian pandangannya menuju ke payudara sang gadis.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah, melihat payudara sang adik yang begitu menggairahkan membuat sesuatu dibalik celana tegang begitu saja

Sebenarnya Sasuke memang sedari dulu mengamati tubuh indah Sakura. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah memikirkan sejauh ini, apalagi sampai terangsang seperti ini.

.

Bel istirahat pun terdengar

Sakura dan teman-temannya pergi ke ruang ganti untuk menggati pakaiannya.

Setelah berganti pakaian, ia berpapasan dengan Sasori

"Hai Sakura" sapa Sasori dengan senyum yang begitu mempesona

"Emm hai Sasori-san" balas Sakura dengan sopan

"Bolehkah jangan memanggilku begitu?"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Panggil aku dengan Sasori-kun juga boleh" balas Sasori menggoda dan berlalu begitu saja

"E-ehh.." muka Sakura memerah, ia benar-benar malu untuk saat ini. Karena jika ia memanggil Sasori dengan suffiks –kun, Sasori adalah orang pertama yang ia panggil dengan begitu. Apa jangan-jangan memang benar yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya selama ini, jika Sasori menaruh hati padanya.

Jika memang benar, sebenarnya sih tidak apa-apa. Namun untuk saat ini Sakura memang tidak menaruh hati pada siapapun, apalagi terhadap Sasori. Ia takut jika ia mengecewakan Sasori

Dengan mengenyahkan pikiran itu, Sakura pergi begitu saja untuk menyusul teman-temannya

Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi Uchiha Sasuke melihat semua kejadiannya. Melihat saat ia bertemu sapa dengan Sasori. Melihat saat ia merona karena Sasori menyuruh Sakura untuk memanggilnya dengan suffiks –kun. Ia mengira jika Sakura juga menyukai Sasori. Padahal-

.

.

Dengan tangan yang terkepal dan aura marah yang begitu besar, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan bisikan yang mungkin hanya ia yang bisa

mendengarnya serta seringai yang begitu mempesona

.

.

"Hmm, Akasuna. Kau akan berurusan denganku jika kau berani mendekati **Milikku**!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat fav &Foll fic ini. Terima kasih juga buat para readers and silent readers tercintaaa. .**

 **Buat silent readers, ga bosan apa diem mulu cuman baca. Munculin dong kritik dan saran kalian dikolom review ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng :** Wah.. makasih ya bantuannya. Ia banyak banget typo nya hiks :"

Jangan sungkan-sungkan bantuin aku wkwk.. aku nak belajar seperti mu yg jadi author hits :v

R&R lagi yaa ^^

 **Jamurlumutan462** : Iya ini udah update. R &R lagi yaa. .

 **Kirara967** : Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut. R &R lagi.

 **zehakazama** : Wahh benarkah? Kyaa.. mungkin selera kita sama. Btw ini udah lebih panjang kan daripada chap pertama kemarin hehe. . R &R lagi yaa..

.

.

 **See you in chap 3**

 **.**

Pasuruan, 15 February 2016

azizaanr_


End file.
